The subject matter described herein relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to a hemostatic device.
Catheter introducers are known to provide an access site to an artery for at least some medical procedures such as cardiac catheterizations or peripheral endovascular procedures. After such medical procedures are conducted, the catheter introducer is removed from the access site, leaving an arterial opening. Generally, excess blood loss endangers and/or traumatizes the patient. One known method of controlling blood loss is through direct manual pressure over the access site.